


Nightmares

by lovserm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Nightmares, i didnt intend for it to be a reincarnaiton au but if you see it like that its cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovserm/pseuds/lovserm
Summary: I'm obsessed with reibert and running low on motivation and inspiration so hecc it here I am.Bertholdt has nightmares and Reiner is more than happy to help him through the aftermath of each and every single one.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this short little story m'luvlehs

The area was familiar. He was forced to be there every single night. Smoke. Smoke everywhere. It was burning hot, it was painful, his chest felt tight and his head felt foggy. God, he never wanted to come back. But he didn't have a say in the matter.

The story was always the same. He was on top of a wall, his friends yelling around him about him and Reiner being 'traitors'. Then he'd have no control of his body as he transformed into some form of.. Giant. The air seemed to wisp him away as a skeleton formed around him, and then he'd be locked inside of a body. Reiner would become one smaller than him, yet with some type of armour on. It was agonizing. He couldn't do anything, he just had to observe the area as this evil version of him went around killing everyone and destroying everything. He thought he'd get used to it.

Boy, was he wrong.

Every time it happened, the grief he felt stayed. It didn't ease after every nightmare. It stung deep in his heart but he had to deal with it. He almost always woke up in a panic, sweating, crying. He was always absolutely hysterical. Bertholdt hated it. He hated waking up at two in the morning, being unable to do anything but sit in a ball and shake, he couldn't ever get back to sleep. The poor man was exhausted. The worst part of this, though?

He always woke up Reiner. Despite his husband saying he didn't mind, he felt so guilty. He was always comforted and hugged and kissed, but he was frustrated knowing he disturbed Reiner. The blonde already worked the whole day, had to deal with his annoyingly loud cousins, he had to spend an hour total driving around, he had to do shopping, he had plenty of family he had to visit, he had friends to meet up with and talk to... So he obviously needed rest. But of course, Bertl just had to develop these petrifying nightmares that forced him awake and sobbing. Neither his nor his husband's mental health was really 'good', but this dropped Bertholdts to rock bottom. Well, almost rock bottom.

\- - -

One night these nightmares were incredibly bad. When Bertholdt sprang up in his and Reiner's shared bed, he grasped his chest as tears welled up in his eyes. He dragged his eyes over to his stirring lover and sighed, stroking his shoulder to keep him asleep. His tries at trying not to wake his husband were rendered useless, because Reiner pulled his arms up in a stretch and started sitting up, groggy from sleep. He clearly wasn't properly awake but he was getting there. Bertl tried his best to stifle all the noise that was coming out of his mouth as he lay down as quick as he could to pretend to be asleep.

''Hmnn...'' Reiner moaned as he stretched and started properly gaining consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and peered up at him. And then their eyes met.

''Bertl, I know you're awake..'' Reiner deadpanned and put his arms down.

Bertholdt sighed and sat up, visibly upset because he woke him up once again. He tried to mumble something along the line of 'I'm sorry I woke you up again' but he couldn't force it out. He felt ashamed to sleep in the same bed as him anymore because every single night he woke the both of them up, his husband only sometimes able to get back to sleep and he himself was never able to.

Reiner put his arm around his torse and shuffled closer, ducking his head into Bertl's neck and smiling softly to himself. ''It's okay. It's gonna be fine, I'm here.'' These comforting words made Bertholdt smile and moved his hand to hold onto Reiners, which was clutched on his side. These small acts were claims of each other's love, it was how they said they appreciated the other without saying those three special words.

''Was it the same one?'' Reiner questioned and Bertl nodded. He knew what the blonde was asking. ''Yeah, it was... It was worse though, this time.'' He leaned his head on top of his husbands.

''Can you tell me about what made it worse, Burrito?'' He asked and after the taller didn't respond for a while, he quickly added, ''You don't have to if you don't want to..'' Bertholdt was glad he said that, because he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to have to think back to it. At least, not at that moment. Reiner nodded in understanding and nuzzled closer. 

They were quiet for a while, just breathing and bathing in the peacefulness of each others company. It was perfect.

''... I'm sorry, Reiner..''

Reiner made a small confused noise and pulled away from him. ''For what?''

Bertholdt and Reiner stared at each other, then the former looked down at the bed. ''I woke you up again.'' Reiner grabbed both of Bertholdts hands and chuckled. ''Baby... I don't know why you're apologising..! I don't mind that you woke me up, what matters is that you're okay..! I'm more than happy to stop sleeping for a week if it means you're okay..!''

Bertholdt blushed and bit his lip lightly. ''Oh...'' Reiner laughed a little bit more and hugged his husband. ''I love you so, so much.. I don't care if you wake me up, silly.. If you're upset I need to help..!''

The pair smiled at each other.

''I love you too, Reiner.''

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to update Garden Of Red but I'm so unmotivated :// I'll write the next part at some point, I refuse to label it as discontinued
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are more then welcomed! I really hope you enjoyed, have a wonderful day/night, you awesome people! 💜


End file.
